lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Commando Chris
Early Life Unwanted Child Commando Chris, born with the name of Jason Sandifer, was born on April 19th, 2119 AD. His birth was actually a matter of controversy, as no one knew who the real father was until multiple DNA tests. The father was in fact the famed Dr. Sandifer, and despite his status the Alliance Supreme Court ruled that he must indeed claim the child. Not wanting to antagonize the government even more and ruining his reputation, he finally took the unwanted baby after a year of arguments and lawsuits. The mother actually died shortly after the trials, and many believe that Dr. Sandifer had her killed by mercenaries, but no one has been able to prove it so far. From this point on, Jason's life would be that of distress and chaos. Bad Dad Dr. Sandifer at first did not want to have anything to do with the child, and just hired nannies to care for the boy and raise him. However, after a discussion with his business partner Evan Tiberius, he realized that there was a lot of potential in loyal children and that they prove helpful later on, such as how Evan's son Alex Tiberius sold him the the preserved alien that led to the future success of Project Osyka. Dr. Sandifer wanted his child to be a top student and scholar, and began investing a lot of time in the boy, however, it didn't work as planned. Dr. Sandifer lacked all of the traits of a good father, and was pushing Jason way too hard for a boy of his age. He tried to teach him Calculus and Quantum Physics by the age of 12, but was extremely frustrated that the boy just couldn't wrap his mind around the advanced subjects. Dr. Sandifer often got angry and punished the boy drastically for his frequent failures, such as cursing him and grounding him for weeks at a time for not understanding problems, and even going as far as beating the small child. Freedom Emotions Dr. Sandifer's attempts to make Jason a better future scientist just caused the child severe trauma. Jason hated mathematics and physics and wanted to have nothing to do with it, as he had already decided that he wanted to be a Marine Biologists at the age of 11, but his father would not acknowledge his wishes for the future and just continued to press college-level math upon him. The beatings and punishments did not help either, and by the age of 13 Jason was a total emotional wreck. He just couldn't stand it anymore, and he had to get away from his father. He decided that he would run away and leave the doctor forever, but his father caught wind of his plans and punished him so brutally that all it did was encourage the child even more. On the day of August 5th, 2132, Jason made his move and escaped into the streets of New Sedna. On the Streets The terrified Jason ran through the streets of downtown New Sedna, attempting to seek refuge amongst the massive population. Unfortunately, for him, Dr. Sandifer was not about to let his 13 year investment just simply run away from him. With his vast resources, he set up a massive search for the boy, requiring anyone who recognizes him to report him or attempt to capture him immediately. Jason managed to dodge and escape the civilians who attempted to subdue him, but he was beginning to feel the effects of starvation, and was soon in desperate need of food. Jason managed to hold out a few months longer by stealing food from unsuspecting shop keepers and civilians, but it wouldn't last and sustain him. The boy was dying, but was determined not to fall back in the clutches of his psychotic dad. Jason wandered out into the suburbs, looking for houses to break into and raid for food, but then that's when he came across his saving grace. Friend As Jason stumbled onto the back lawn of a mansion, formulating a plan to break in and acquire food quickly, he suddenly made a huge error. Across the yard, someone saw him, but this was someone he knew. It was his friend Lindsey from his church, one of the few people whom he truly trusted, as he had quite an intimate relationship with her. In fact, she was the only other person who knew about the torture that his father was putting him through. She was appalled at Jason's state, as he was much thinner and sickly looking than when she had last seen him, and she brought him inside of her house to help him recover and get respite from the hardship he was facing. However, she knew that once her parents got home that they would take Jason back to Sandifer, and she could not let them do that. She hid Jason away in the vast mansion, and he manged to live there over the next few years without fear of his father. However, a few of the maids, and even Lindsey's mother found out about the boy secretly living in the house, but Lindsey managed to persuade them into not telling her father, as he was in fact one of Dr. Sandifer's colleagues and friends. But the coverage would not last. Enlisting Jason's whole world was shattered right after his 18th birthday, in the year of 2137 AD. Lindsey's father managed to find the boy hiding in one of the rooms while he was searching for something, and he called the police immediately. Jason had to act fast, and with time running out he managed to give a quick goodbye to Lindsey and her family, and he escaped out into the back yard. He was long gone before the police arrived, but was once again alone in the world. He knew he couldn't go back, but things were different now, as he didn't have Sandifer's goons hounding after him, and was now 18; a legal adult. Jason had no idea where he would start in the big city, but then he saw something that caught his eye: a recruitment center. Jason entered the awe-inspiring facility, and an Alliance Marine in full combat armor welcomed him and introduced him to the Alliance Marine Corp. After a presentation and demonstration of what you could do as a Marine, Jason was hooked. He only had to fill out a few forms, and then on the day of July 1st, 2137 AD, it was time for basic training. The Alliance High Performance Jason was an elite amongst his peers in the Alliance Military. During basic training, he emerged at the top of his unit in literally every single branch and test. His commanding officer noted his high capability, and Jason began climbing the ranks at a speed unknown before. By the age of 22, Jason was already a Sergeant, and was the youngest NCO in his unit. However, in the summer of 2141, Jason would get his first taste of combat, but his officers knew that he was ready, and sent him in without question. Peacekeeping The recently formed radical rebellion group known as the Colonial Liberation Front was growing in size and power everyday, and the Alliance Military already deployed in that region was given orders to stall them as much as possible. Sergeant Jason Sandifer and his platoon were given the task of halting a rally that was taking place in downtown New Sedna on the day of July 1st, 2141 AD, a rally that was swelling the CLF's ranks even more. The platoon was equipped with riot gear and non-lethal weapons, and they were ordered not to fire unless fired upon. The crowd was immediately angered even more at the sight of the Alliance Marines, but they held their ground. However, without warning, all hell broke loose. The rioters closed in on the Alliance Marines, and the CO panicked and opened fire upon them with heavy duty rubber bullets. The weapons were powerful, but not lethal and the angry crowd continued its marauding run upon the Marines. Sergeant Sandifer had to soon take command, as the young Lieutenant lost his mind and was freaking out. With his excellent command skills, Jason managed to rally up his massively outnumbered team and put up a fight against the people, scaring them off for good and saving the lives of his soldiers. His notable actions were reported to Marine HQ, and they had a new special offer for the young NCO. Special Forces Jason was offered a spot in the Alliance Marine Special Forces: Force Recon. The Sergeant took the offer immediately and was transferred to Fort Richard back on Earth, where his special forces training began. After 3 brutal and grueling months, Jason was now an official member of the Force Recon element, and he continued to train with his new team. He was given the nickname "Commando Chris" by his squad-mates, based after his middle name Chris. Commando Chris had a true home in the military, and finally a group of people whom he could call friends. The team was then deployed back to Planet Taue to initiate operations against the ever growing CLF, which was now on the verge of starting a massive war against the Alliance of Humanity. The team began aiding in the opening air battles of the war by disabling and destroying ground based radar and missile systems, making it a lot safer for Alliance pilots to fly in LGA airspace. Breakdown Incident On the day of September 1st, 2142 AD, the world once again took a drastic turn in Commando Chris' life. He was now the commander of his Force Recon element, and the unit was sent in on a new mission to rescue a group of Alliance POWs being brutally interrogated by CLF forces who had absolutely no respect for them. Commando Chris was given direct orders not to attack, but to recon the area and await for backup. However, Chris could not stand to witness the gruesome torture going on during his observation, and against direct orders from HQ, he assaulted the base. Chris demonstrated extreme skill in dispatching enemy forces, and many POWs managed to escape into the nearby jungle. But Chris' lack of foresight cost him dearly, as the reinforcements were going to escort the POWs back to Marine Gulf Base, but now they were scattered throughout the jungle, lost and being hunted by the CLF. Heavy ordnance was also brought to bear by the CLF, and now the Force Recon element was being hammered by artillery and airstrikes during their retreat, which ended up getting over half of the team killed. Chris had made a huge error, but even though the POWs were now scattered and dead, the unit was compromised, and many of his teammates were killed before him, he had not paid the full price of his consequences yet. Not Without a Fight Commando Chris was sent to a military court where his final punishment would be decided shortly after returning from his failed mission. After a two day trial, the Alliance court ruled that they will carry out the death sentence. Chris acknowledged it for now, but in his mind he knew he would definitely not let them kill him. Later that night, while being escorted back to his confinement cell, he made his breakthrough. Using advanced martial arts skills he learned in Force Recon, he subdued the four guards and proceeded to escape the facility. He managed to get past every sentry and guard no sweat, as they were all hired security forces and did not have skills that could match those of Force Recon. Commando Chris escaped from the facility by hijacking a high speed VTOL aircraft after a large gun battle against security forces. Fighters shortly intercepted him and he was forced to bail out approximately 120 miles outside of New Sedna. The Bounty The Alliance Military could not just let a highly trained special forces operative escape from them, especially after they tried to kill him (they believed that he could sell all of his information to the CLF, and as a Force Recon commander, Chris knew A LOT). The Alliance sent out massive search parties and flew aircraft day and night to try and locate the rogue spec-ops soldier, but Chris proved to be an elusive one. he managed to avoid all of their patrols and search parties all the way to New Sedna, but the Alliance carried on the search for another few months. Chris just laid low for a bit, and the Alliance, unable to direct more forces and resources away from the war effort, simply gave up. However, to make Chris' life hell and to guarantee capture eventually, they set up a 500 Million Dollar Bounty on his head. On the Frontier Hidden Commando Chris managed to evade mercenary teams and others who attempted to find Chris and get the bounty, and even if they did corner him, Chris managed to outfight and outsmart them in combat. However, the bounty was rising slowly every day, and so was the number of people gunning for him. Chris knew the city however, as he had grown up in New Sedna most of his childhood, and when he ran away from his father he had to live in the streets. The Ex-marine basically had a full mental map of the massive city in his mind, which gave him a huge edge against the hunters and police forces. By January of 2143 AD, Chris had tallied over a hundred kills on mercenaries, cops, and whoever the hell else was dumb enough to take on a Force Recon operative in territory he knew by heart. However, there were two mercenaries who were a real pain in his side, the daredevil known as Black Viper, and the the female fatale known as Firefly, who was also a Force Recon operative but was discharged for insubordination. The two often worked together, and their attempts to capture Commando Chris had effectively turned New Sedna into Chris' own personal battlefield. Chris needed more information on the two, as he knew they were being funded by someone, and when Chris found out who it was; his whole perspective changed dramatically. Trigger On the day of February 19th, Chris managed to spot the two top mercenaries, and he followed them for hours, seeing if he could find more information. The two entered an exquisite restaurant, and Chris followed them inside. They sat at a table with another person, and Chris' jaw dropped to the floor in surprise at the other person at the table: his father, Dr. Sandifer. He was surprised by the fact that his father had found out whom he was after all these years, but easily understood why his father wanted him dead. The actual truth was, that Dr. Sandifer's consciousness did not even exist anymore, as it was replaced by the being known as Schpein, which took over his complete body and thoughts. Schpein was meeting with the two because they actually had access to certain lab materials that he needed for his research, but Chris already had made the assumption and it was too late. He uncontrollably shouted, "DAD!!?? WHAT THE FUCK!!??" at the top of his voice, and Firefly and Black Viper drew their weapons and opened fire. A huge gun battle began, and Schpein, confused as hell, attempted to make an escape. However, Chris managed to wound Firefly, and as Black Viper moved in to help her he got shot in the head. The police were already on their way, and Chris had little time to catch his father. Chris caught up to the frail scientist and tackled him so hard that he broke a few bones in the process. Schpein could still feel the body's pain, and screamed in agony. Chris grabbed the doctor and held him up to gunpoint and said, "Well well, you just couldn't LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE NOW COULD YOU!? Looks like the tables have turned asshole!" Schpein was still trying to search through the memories to find out who was holding him hostage, and he finally discovered that it was Dr. Sandifer's son, whom he had tortured and beat over his life. The police where now right outside of the building and began entering with heavy weapons. Schpein attempted to persuade his host's son into reason, but Commando Chris would simply not hear it. Negotiations Commando Chris didn't have time to interrogate his prisoner, and he dragged Schpein out of the building with him, and that's when the bombs went off. The whole building was demolished and the civilians and officers inside were killed instantly, but Chris managed to whisk away the hostage in the ensuing chaos. He brought Schpein to a secret part of the city, and began beating and cursing the old doctor. However, unbeknown to Chris was that Schepin had certain...friends...whom could cause Chris serious problems. They were automatically notified when Schepin's life support systems began giving out to the torture, and soon confronted Chris. The three were in fact the Osykans XtremEvan, Evanata, and Bane, and they were ready to vaporize Chris in an instant if he didn't give up the doctor. Chris was intimidated by the three, as he had heard of their feats in the past in Task Force 92, but he was more focused on getting even with his father at the time. XtremEvan recognized the Ex-Marine, and told Bane that he would actually be a pretty good addition to the team, as he had seen his capability against the Mercenaries and knew what Force Recon was capable of. Bane considered it for a moment, and decided to strike a deal with the Commando: give up the doctor, and you can be a part of the most elite unit known to mankind. Chris exclaimed to Bane, "You don't know me! You don't know why I'm doing this!!" but Bane calmly replied, "Actually, it is you who lacks the knowledge, as that isn't even technically your father." Confused, Commando Chris asked how this was possible and Evanata simply stated that it was a long story, but that answer did not satisfy Chris, and he demanded to know more. The four of them, including Schpein, explained to Chris what happened to his father, and in conclusion stated, " You can either die trying to kill someone who isn't your dad, or you can join the elite and live." Chris' emotional rage was down, as he understood the story of Schpein, and he decided to take the offer, making him the latest addition to the Special Forces Team known as Task Force 92. Task Force 92 Meeting the Crew Commando Chris went with the Osykans and Schpein back to Task Force 92 HQ in the Sandifer Desert, and along the way got acquainted with the superbeings. Commando Chris was fully calm now, but still uneasy about the gruesome fate of his father and the being that now filled his flesh and blood, but over time Chris eventually overcame his fear of Schpein. Commando Chris befriended with XtremEvan almost immediately, and the two shared many war stories along the way to TF92 HQ. Chris got along well with Evanata and Bane as well, as they all shared practically the same "blow it up and don't give a shit" attitude. The other members of TF92 were quite different however, as they all had a purpose for serving in this war other than just for fun, such as Kane who wanted to avenge his family and those who tried to kill him. He got along with him alright, and the two didn't mind each other really, but Starma was a completely different story. She truly hated the Alliance, and when she learned that Chris was an Ex-Marine the two got off on the wrong foot immediately. They were polar opposites in personality altogether, and for that reason they never got along. Skills in Action Commando Chris' Force Recon training and experience paid off greatly during his time in Task Force 92. He was mainly the support specialist, and trained with Kane on multiple weapons systems. What he truly shined in though, was in ground combat and urban warfare. Chris' weapon of choice was the G5 Gatling Gun, a massive anti-everything weapon that could shred a human to bits in less than a second with a fire rate of 6000 rounds a minute. Chris handled this weapon to devastating effect, and was one of the best members on the team because of his skill in utilizing it. Boss's Favorite After Bane was killed in action in August of 2151 AD, XtremEvan took over command of Task Force 92. Since Commando Chris was probably XtremEvan's best friend, he got even more special attention and was able to get away with more. Later that month, XtremEvan brought Commando Chris in on a secret plan that he had been forming that would end the war once and for all; and assure him that he would be the new ruler of mankind. XtremEvan went into great length explaining his motives, and asked Chris if he could trust him to help out. Chris simply just laughed and said, "Dude, if you asked me to kill the fucking CLF leader I would, but this even better! We'll be kings!". XtremEvan just laughed along also and the two broke out some beer and toasted to the new future at hand. Doing His Part By the spring of 2152 AD, the Alliance threat was completed removed from the LGA System, and the Colonial Liberation Front took the offensive against the Alliance homeworld: Earth. The plan was to force the Alliance into a peace treaty, but XtremEvan and his close teammates had different ideas. On March 15th, XtremEvan and his loyalists, including Commando Chris, began Operation Epsilon; which involved the 3 prime directives of: 1.) Establishing Complete Control of the Sunhawk, 2.) Eliminating Alliance Forces on Earth with Whatever Means Necessary, and finally 3.) Preventing Any CLF Forces From Relaying Back to Venglar HQ. Commando Chris' task was stopping the CLF Fleet from escaping from Earth's orbit, and he handled the task with extreme efficiency. Him and a small group of loyalist marines commandeered the weapons control deck and operated the HVRs (High Velocity Railcannons). The CLF Fleet was immediately destroyed by rail slugs traveling at over 10 percent of the speed of light with enough kinetic energy to rival a 1,000 megaton warhead. Shortly after Chris accomplished his task, he rendezvoused with XtremEvan, Schpein, Evanata, Hyperion, and Chaos at the Combat Control Center, where the group began to celebrate after accomplishing Operation Epsilon. However, the party was short lived as an unknown alien force somehow boarded the ship while it was in hyperspace towards Planet Venglar, and began dissembling it and taking human hostages. Evanata deployed first, but Commando Chris, Hyperion, and Chaos shortly followed after him to combat the alien threat. The beings were unlike anything he had seen before, but they still got mulched up under his Gatling fire so he didn't care. After the War Employment After The Civil War ended and XtremEvan was now the leader of the new Epsilon Empire, Commando Chris was basically set for life. However, he wanted more action, and Schpein hired him as an Assault Team Leader for HGE. In this elite division of mercenaries, Commando Chris ran many special errands for Schpein's projects over the years, kidnapping highly valued targets for the CyberOps program, combating and assassinating leaders of rival companies, and his most favorite of all: interrogating others who posed a threat or held valuable information for HGE. Commando Chris kept himself in top notch shape, and soon became the commander for all HGE Military affairs. Familiar Faces In his first few years working at HGE, Commando Chris came across two people whom he had met in the past and had played a large role in his life. One of the members of his fire team was in fact Firefly, the mercenary that had worked with the now deceased Black Viper to claim the bounty on Chris' head. He was surprised that she had survived the bomb blast back at the restaurant, and she told him of how she managed to escape afterwords. Although the two had been bitter enemies in the past, they were now quite friendly with each other and often worked together on multiple missions. They no longer had any hard feelings towards each other, as it was in the past and just a job; nothing personal at all. Another person whom he had thought he would never see again was Lindsey Turano, who was appointed as the VP of HGE in 2160 AD. Her father was a recent high ranking employee of HGE back in the 2130's, and his daughter decided to step up and take his place. Commando Chris however, knew it would be a bad idea to try and reacquaint with her, as he feared that she would hate him for what he had become. Although she did note that he looked like someone she knew and he sounded a bit familiar, his alias, new physical structure, and overall change in personality prevented her from identifying him, and that's the way Chris wanted to keep it, but she was very curious and on to him. Current Life Commando Chris continues to operate as an Assault Specialist in HGE, and also does certain "personal favors" for Schpein that involve illegal government and business actions that are necessary for Schpein's research and projects. As part of the Black Ops team, Commando Chris tries not to associate with other HGE employees, as all of his missions and operations are highly classified. This task is usually pretty easy, but the Vice President of the company, Lindsey Turano, is constantly on his back trying to uncover the truth behind this mysterious man. Commando Chris does his best to avoid her, but she usually ends up coming towards him, forcing him to lie and make up excuses in order to bail out. Although he has tried to get Schpein to try and stop her since he is the only person with a higher rank than her in the company, he usually says he will but doesn't as his research matters more to him than his employees' personal problems. Commando Chris still retains a good friendship with Emperor XtremEvan, which allows him access to multiple secrets hidden away from the public, including the ominous Menton Cannon Project. Personality Commando Chris' personality has gone through and been shaped by multiple chaotic events in his life. His erratic, unpredictable, and violent side come from his past relationship with his father, who often beat him and forced him to run away and fend for himself. This alone makes Chris an extremely dangerous person, but his Force Recon training and military experience make him a natural born psychotic killer. Chris shows absolutely no compassion for others in combat and during interrogations, as he sees them as simply less than human and whatever torture they are going through is deserved. One example is during an operation for Schpein in which he was sent in to capture Mythril and Falchion, he beat the two children into unconsciousness after capturing them, taunting and terrorizing them the whole time after killing their parents right in front of them, and his teammates just laughed the whole time with him. Commando Chris is an extremely unstable individual, making him fit right in with the rest of the HGE assault team. Abilities Mercenary Commando Chris is the ultimate killing machine, and is easily the most dangerous person without powers living today. In fact, Chris can probably take on certain superhumans and still come out victorious due to his combat training. Like all Special Forces operatives, Commando Chris is an expert at infiltrating enemy facilities unnoticed and taking out the objective and making it back silently. He has trained in nearly very fighting style, and trains every day to hone his skills and physical strength, making him a monster in CQC. Chris is also the ultimate marksman, as he has perfected his breathing patterns and can control his heart-rate to make his shots deadly accurate. Chris is so accurate that his reflexes and accuracy are even better than a typical epsilon soldier with auto-stabilizers, nanotech, and AI. Chris does not use any of the those, as he simply thinks of them as ,"Hearing aids for those who simply suck at listening".